


[podfic] Mother always said there were no monsters

by anoneknewmoose



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Aliens fairy-tale AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mother always said there were no monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Princess Newt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694897) by [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck). 



> For my dear swain's birthday. ♥

[](http://anoneknewmoose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/alien-cover.jpg)

Length: 0:17:29  
Size: 16.2MB

Download: [mp3 @ parakaproductions.com](http://anoneknewmoose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/alien.mp3)

Streaming: 


End file.
